


On Saturday Night

by thelittlestwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mini Fic, fluffy fluff fluff, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestwolf/pseuds/thelittlestwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just doesn't want to go to the movies by himself, so Derek seems like the most logical choice to go with him. After all, holding someone up in a pool for two hours really gives you a level of bonding you couldn't get anywhere else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Saturday Night

Stiles deleted the message three times and was about to delete it a fourth when he accidentally pressed send instead.

_Hey wanna see a movie with me?_

He then proceeded to collapse onto his bed and bury his head underneath all of his pillows because he may or may not have but definitely did just ask Derek Hale out on a date. 

Actually, it wasn’t even really a date. He would have done it with Scott except that Scott and Allison were back on again and he didn’t have the heart to ask his friend to rearrange his plans. His father had to work overtime because they were short-staffed at the station because of all the crazy, horrible things happening in Beacon Hills and after the Kanima attack at the station, the Sheriff was less and less likely to be home for dinner, let alone have time to see a movie. Lydia and Jackson were somewhere doing something by themselves because ever since Jackson turned, they both have ceased to acknowledge that the rest of the world even exists. Stiles didn’t know Isaac or Erica or Boyd well enough or really even like them enough to even ask them. However, he figured holding someone up in a pool for two hours and being paralyzed at the same time really brought a whole new meaning to the word bonding, so he asked Derek. 

To see a movie.

With him.

Stiles would be lying if he said he didn’t smile when his phone buzzed with a predictable one word response.

_Sure. ___

… 

“So that was…” Stiles started, but his voice trailed off because he couldn’t find the right words to finish his sentence. Nice seemed inadequate and perfect seemed too strong, but he couldn’t find a happy medium between the two. 

Because his Saturday night had actually been perfect and he found himself glad for asking Derek. 

He had picked Derek up at the Hale house that was no longer under siege from the Alpha pack and they rode in silence to the movie theater. Stiles paid for Derek’s ticket because they might not have been calling it a date, but he did ask him and he felt like he should. Derek didn’t protest. He did buy popcorn, though. 

They had gotten to the movie theater early and the theater was empty.

It was always empty. 

Or at least it had been every year this day since his mother died. 

“So…” Stiles began, wanting to fill the silence. He didn’t really want to explain how weird it was that they were sitting in an empty theater not on a date seeing a movie that came out nearly seventy years ago, but he didn’t want to sit in silence either. 

“Before you ask, I have seen It’s a Wonderful Life before, Stiles. I do own a television.” Derek said, gesturing to the blank screen. 

“I wasn’t… you own a television?” Stiles asked, obviously focusing on the wrong part of the sentence. 

Conversation flowed easily after that because it turned out Derek didn’t actually live in the dark ages like Stiles had previously thought. He owned a television and when he wasn’t lurking or slashing people’s throats, it turned out that he liked to sit down, relax, and watch his favorite shows. Which, oddly enough, turned out to be a lot of Stiles’ favorite shows. They talked well into the movie’s beginning but Stiles had seen it at least a hundred times and Derek didn’t really seem to mind. 

“So, it’s not Christmas.” Derek said, reaching his hand into the half empty popcorn container situated between them. Stiles tried not to think anything when they reached in a the same time and their fingers brushed. 

“Yeah.” Stiles replied softly. 

“Okay.” 

“It was… a thing… with my mom.” Stiles said, his voice so low that if Derek hadn’t been a werewolf he wouldn’t have heard. 

“Okay.” Derek repeated. He moved the popcorn container out from between them and placed it on the floor. He covered Stiles’ hand with his because he understood. He pressed no further and they watched the rest of the movie in silence and Derek didn’t even flinch when Stiles turned his hand and curved his long, slender fingers through Derek’s and didn’t let go when they walked to the car. 

They sat in the Jeep in front of the Hale house, Stiles unable to finish his sentence and Derek silent in the passenger seat beside him. Eventually Derek turned to Stiles like he was about to say something or do something. He looked like he was on the edge of his seat, completely unnerved and a little uncomfortable. Stiles narrowed his eyes, not quite able to figure out what was wrong. 

“Derek?” 

“Goodnight, Stiles.” Derek said and nodded before abruptly exiting the Jeep and disappearing into the house. 

Stiles drove home and couldn’t help but notice how empty his hand felt. 

… 

“Oh, sure, come on in.” Stiles said sarcastically when Derek tapped on his window three days later. Damn werewolves and their aversion to doors. And stairs. Come to think of it, Stiles didn’t know if he had ever seen Derek actually use stairs. 

“Thanks.” Derek said, climbing in and settling in Stiles’ desk chair where Stiles had been seated doing homework. Stiles just sighed, grabbed his computer, and moved to his bed. 

Stiles knew Derek didn’t want anything because if he had he would have already asked. Stiles just worked while Derek just sat and they enjoyed each other’s company in the most basic sense. It was nice to just not be alone sometimes. 

Eventually, Stiles finished with his work and pulled up Netflix on his computer. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” He asked. Derek looked up from the book he had started reading and nodded. 

“Sure.” 

They both settled into Stiles’ bed, backs against the wall and completely ignorant of the fact they were touching thigh to knee. Stiles tried his hardest to keep his comments to himself, but he really couldn’t. 

“I mean, come on, the special effects… the casting… I just can’t even words…” Stiles said as the Star Trek credits scrolled across the screen. Derek looked over at him with a raised eyebrow as if Stiles had been speaking another language. 

“Yeah. It’s pretty great.” He agreed before pushing off the bed and shrugging on his jacket. “I should probably go. It’s late and you have school tomorrow.” Derek said, pointing at the clock beside Stiles’ bed. 12:23 am. 

_Had it really been that long?_

“Oh yeah,” Stiles laughed nervously, standing up to open the window for Derek. Not that he couldn’t do it himself, but it seemed polite and Stiles was nothing if not polite. 

“Yeah.” 

“Well thanks for…” Stiles started, but then just took the step and hugged Derek. Derek seemed like he could use a hug but no one ever wanted to volunteer, Stiles thought. Stiles didn’t mind. 

“You’re welcome, Stiles.” Derek said, wrapping his arms around Stiles and hugging him back. Stiles felt safe and comfortable even though had someone told him six months ago that Derek would be in his room hugging him he would have laughed in their face. But things change. 

“Well…” Stiles said as he pulled away slowly, noticing that Derek made no motion to let him go. Instead, Derek reached up and tilted Stiles’ chin up. Stiles might have forgotten how to breathe. 

“I meant to do this on Saturday,” Derek breathed before pressing his lips to Stiles’ and kissing him. 

Stiles kissed Derek back, completely forgetting about school and homework and anything else. Because Derek understood. 

Someone finally understood. 


End file.
